Making Amends
by Ila9182
Summary: Sharon Raydor liked weddings: She loved the atmosphere they created, the emotions they conveyed. She loved the ceremony where she usually teared up during the vows, and then the reception where people always ate too much. She loved every bit of them, but right now, with less than an hour to get ready for Flynn's daughter's wedding, she wasn't that thrilled anymore. - Post 2x08.
1. The Ceremony

**Hi everyone! Here I am again with a two-shots this time! It's my take on what happened during Nicole's wedding since we didn't get any of it on the show. I hope you'll like it and I just want to thank you all for the lovely reviews you've written to my stories, I really appreciate them!**

 **I still have the same personal request as in my previous fic: NO SPOILERS since I still have to watch season 6. Thank you, I appreciate that.**

 **Big shout-out to my Beta, eelise187, who patiently and quickly proofread my work and helps me every time to improve my stories and my English!**

* * *

 _"_ _I like weddings."_

Sharon Raydor didn't know what she had been thinking when she had said that line to Lieutenant Flynn. Yes, she liked weddings: She loved the atmosphere they created, the emotions they conveyed. She was moved by the deep meaning behind them, the miracle of two souls meeting at some point in life and promising to each other in front of God to stay together forever. She loved the ceremony where she usually teared up during the vows, and then the reception where people always ate too much. She loved every bit of them, but right now, with less than an hour to get ready for Flynn's daughter's wedding, she wasn't that thrilled anymore.

After arriving home, she had taken a quick shower and was now standing in front of her closet, wondering what she could wear to the wedding. Normally, she would have gone shopping for the perfect dress but this wasn't a normal situation. Andy Flynn had changed his mind and had decided to go to his daughter's wedding only three hours before it started and she had offered to go with him as a buffer. She sighed looking at the dresses she had thrown on her bed, none seemed to be appropriate. She turned her attention back to her closet and suddenly noticed a dress she had totally forgotten owning. It was a simple knee-length purple dress with half bell sleeves. She considered it for a few seconds before trying it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she would go with it. She didn't have time to think more about it as she only had thirty minutes to do her hair and makeup before Andy was due to pick her up.

She ran to the bathroom and opted for a half up and half down hairstyle. She then quickly refreshed her makeup, as she was already running out of time. Once she finished, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with the final result. _Not too bad,_ she thought. _For having less than an hour to get ready, she didn't look bad._

She went back to her bedroom to put on her cream pointy toed pumps when her phone rang, "Oh Andy. No no, don't worry. I'm coming, just wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a minute." She hung up and grabbed her black and gold purse and a cream stole before heading out.

Once in the parking lot, she noticed Flynn standing outside his car, waiting for her and she hurried toward him. He looked great in his charcoal suit and she smiled when she noticed he was wearing a purple tie. He returned the smile, "Captain, well…Sharon," he corrected, "you look great."

"Thank you, Andy." She answered back with a shy smile. "And so do you." Returning the compliment as he opened the door and motioned for her to get in.

He smiled at her while closing the door. He then hurried back around the car to the driver side. Once inside, he smiled nervously at her and said, "Well, let's go."

The drive was silent. Sharon could sense how nervous and tense he was. She spent the majority of the drive looking out the window, stopping only a few times to glance in his direction. She could see him grasping the steering wheel in a firm grip and she wished she knew how to help him relax. A day like this one would be a joy and a blessing for any parent, but Andy was missing all the emotions and the magic of this moment because he was too worried about how things would turn out with his estranged family. She couldn't blame him though: it took a lot of courage to go to an unwelcomed place. She didn't exactly know why his family hated him, but she assumed that Flynn's alcoholic past and his divorce had to do something with the strained relationships.

Andy stopped the car in the parking lot next to the church and he stayed still and silent, staring out in front of him. Sharon leaned toward him, trying to catch his eyes before saying in an encouraging tone, "Andy, it's going to be alright." He looked up to meet her gaze, smiling lightly but felt unsure of Sharon's words. She noticed it and added, "You're going to be great."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before asking, "How can you be so sure? What if I screw up everything like I always do?"

"That's not true. You don't screw up everything." She answered back, raising her eyebrows. She couldn't believe that the ever confident Andy Flynn was being insecure. It was something totally new to her and she was so taken aback that she didn't know what to say to give him some confidence.

"I lost Rusty at the bus station last year."

"He ran away from you." She corrected him. "That's not the same thing."

She had no idea that this incident had marked him so much. She had made it clear to him the day following this episode that it wasn't his fault and that he could have done nothing to prevent it, but he seemed to believe that he was still partly responsible for the incident.

"I'm an alcoholic," he added, interrupting her thoughts before she could come up with anything more reassuring.

She didn't know why he was suddenly rehashing the past and all the mistakes he had made but she had to make him stop. Immediately. He wasn't in the right mood to attend his daughter's wedding and she had to change that.

"Yes, you are an alcoholic." She responded. "But, you haven't had a drink in what? 20 years?"

"16." He rectified fiddling with his sobriety ring. "But I destroyed my marriage, I screwed up with my children…"

"But you're here now." She interrupted him. "You're here and _this_ means a lot, Andy. It means that you care, that you want to make things better, that you are trying to make up for lost time. And yes, maybe for some things it is too late… but not for everything. Your daughter is getting married today and you're here. You're getting a second chance to make things better. It takes a lot of courage to come to a place where you are unwelcome. Nicole will appreciate that, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Sharon…" he paused, considering his next words, "I'm sorry I am putting you through this…"

"Putting me through?" she repeated arching her eyebrows. "I've already told you, I like weddings."

"Yeah, well my ex-wife is anything but cordial… and my family is…"

"Please, I think I can survive people gossiping and criticizing…" she interrupted him, understanding what his worries were about. "I'm a grown-up, I've seen worse in my years in FID."

"Yeah? We'll see how you feel about it at the end of the day." He said with a smirk.

She laughed and smacked his arm playfully before checking her phone and saying, "The wedding is in less than thirty minutes, we better get going so you can meet with Nicole before the ceremony…"

"Sure."

He got out of the car and swiftly went around the back to open Sharon's door for her. She smiled and couldn't help noticing what a gentleman he was. They started walking toward the church. Some people were already inside; others were standing outside, smoking and chatting. Andy waved at some people but didn't stop. He led Sharon inside the church where she made the sign of the cross and bowed a little before she suddenly heard a harsh voice from the hall, "Andy, I'm surprised you came."

Sharon saw Andy tense and she turned around. Standing near them was a dark-haired woman in a cobalt blue dress accented with a black stole. Sharon could feel the woman's gaze on her, analyzing every inch of her, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sandra," Andy responded taking a step toward the woman, "I wouldn't miss our daughter's wedding for the world."

"Yeah I bet. Just like you didn't miss Nicole and Matt's childhood either." The woman retorted as she rolled her eyes at her ex husband.

Sharon looked at Andy and saw him sigh. She was surprised at how well he was handling the situation and how he didn't respond to that provocation. She felt proud of him for his ability to control his emotions. He had changed so much since the first time she met him.

Not allowing Sandra to bait him, Andy simply asked, "Where can I find Nicole? I'm supposed to walk her down the aisle."

"First room on the left." Sandra answered indicating the narrow hallway behind them. "You're aware that Dan will be walking her down the aisle as well?"

"I know, we discussed it."

She nodded and then turned her attention to Sharon asking, "And you are?"

"Oh, excuse me Sandra." Andy said, stepping in. "This is my friend Sharon. We work together."

"Nice to meet you." Sharon said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, I see. A friend. One of your many _female_ friends." Sandra added, rolling her eyes and not even bothering to answer Sharon.

Andy ignored her comment and said, "Now if you excuse us, we're going to see Nicole."

He didn't leave her the time to respond as he guided Sharon with his hand on her back away from his ex-wife.

"I'm sorry about that." He whispered, uncomfortably.

"It's okay, don't be." She answered with a light smile. She didn't want Andy to worry about her. This couldn't be worse than her FID years: she could easily survive this, or at least she hoped.

"You're sure you don't want to run away from here? You still have time."

"Don't be silly." She said laughing and patting his arm reassuringly, "Let's go and see your daughter."

Andy knocked on the door and when he heard his daughter's voice, he opened the door for Sharon and quickly followed.

"Nicole."

Nicole turned around, a smile appearing on her face when she saw her father. She was wearing an ivory empire sleeveless V-neck draped dress with a thin sparkling belt above her waist. Her hair had been styled half up and half down, with some soft curls falling down and around her shoulders. She was glowing.

"Dad!"

She quickly walked up to him and hugged him. He looked at his daughter and Sharon could sense how moved he was when he whispered, "Nicole, you're breathtaking."

His daughter blushed and looked down before whispering a quick "thank you" and kissing his father's cheek.

Andy smiled and then stepped to the side and gestured toward Sharon, "Nicole, I want to introduce you to my friend Sharon."

"Nice to meet you, Sharon." She greeted the other woman with a soft smile.

Sharon noticed that she had Andy's smile and eyes. Sharon returned the smile, "The pleasure is mine… and you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Another knock on the door interrupted them and when the door opened, a young man appeared. Sharon didn't need a proper introduction, as she was looking at the copy, only younger, of Andy Flynn.

"Nic, we're about to start." The young man began before suddenly noticing his sister wasn't alone. "Hey Dad."

He quickly hugged his father and then looked at Sharon. Before she could introduce herself, Andy greeted his son, "Hey Matt," then gesturing toward Sharon, "this is my friend Sharon."

"Matthew," holding his hand out to greet Sharon, "nice to meet you.".

"Same here. I'm going to leave you all alone and go take a seat…" Sharon said, excusing herself.

"Sharon," Nicole reached out to grasp Sharon's hand, "please take a seat in the second row. That's where Dad's seat is."

"Thank you Nicole, but I'm not family. I'm just going to sit in the back." She answered. She didn't want to impose as she could feel that Andy's ex-wife wouldn't take it well.

"Oh no no, no way. You're my dad's friend. Of course you're going to sit with him. Matty, can you show Sharon to her and Dad's seats?"

"Sure, sis'."

He motioned Sharon to follow him and she was about to leave Andy stopped her by the arm, "You're going to be okay?" he whispered, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll meet you there. You're going to be great." She told him softly reaching up to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

She gave him one last encouraging smile before following Matthew to their seats. The church was almost full and Matt made his way to the front rows. She followed him and he stopped at the second row.

"Here it is."

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Anytime." He answered with a small smile before he joined his mother in the first row.

Sharon took a seat and looked around her. The church was decorated with beautiful pink lilies and white roses. She started feeling uncomfortable again as she could sense some gazes on her and heard whispering. She was sure that some people were wondering who she was and why she was sitting in the front rows. She had no doubt that the word that she was Andy's _friend_ had already reached most of the wedding guests. She sighed as she opened her purse, looking for her phone.

 _Come on, Sharon. This is just a wedding and it's only a few people gossiping. You've seen worse. Don't be silly,_ she said to herself. _Ignore them, just ignore them and focus on the ceremony._

It was true she had seen worse. In her FID years, she had been insulted, mistreated and hated. She had faced angry, violent and corrupt police officers. There was no way she was going to let some stupid gossip at a wedding make her feel uncomfortable. She checked her phone to be sure no one tried to reach her, but she didn't find any missed calls. She double checked the ringer was on silent and put her phone back in her purse as she heard the first notes of the wedding march. She turned around, along with everyone else, but couldn't see much. As the bride slowly walked down the aisle, Sharon could finally see Andy, standing on Nicole's right side while her stepfather was on her left side. Sharon was glad that Andy was on the right side as it was where the father should be standing when walking the daughter down the aisle. It was an important sign that showed that Nicole cared deeply about her father.

Sharon could see how nervous Andy was. He was holding his daughter by the arm, walking slowly and occasionally looking down. She knew he was feeling uncomfortable and she wanted him to see her when he would looked up again. She put on her most encouraging smile and when Andy looked up, he caught sight of her. They exchanged looks and Andy finally smiled back. He walked past Sharon and stopped at the front where he kissed Nicole on the cheek and left her to her soon-to-be husband. He then quickly joined Sharon and sat next to her. She smiled at him and he surprised her by taking her hand, squeezing it before whispering, "Thank you."

She blushed looking down and only nodded. He let go of her hand and they both focussed on the wedding. The ceremony went on smoothly. As expected, Sharon teared up during the wedding vows. As she felt tears gathering in her eyes, she started looking for a tissue in her purse, but Andy foresaw the need and stopped her search by offering her his handkerchief. She accepted it with a smile and started delicately wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. She then gave the handkerchief back to Andy and that was when she noticed how his eyes were glistening as well. He was moved, more than what he would probably admit and she was glad he finally let go of his worries to at least enjoy the beauty of the ceremony.

After Nicole and Dean kissed, Sharon and Andy made their way out as the ceremony was over and waited for the newlyweds to get out. As they stood outside, Sharon felt Andy suddenly tense and move closer to her. She looked at him and she saw he was starring right in front of him at some people she didn't know. She whispered to him, "Andy, what's going on?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." He answered quickly.

She couldn't ask more because Nicole and Dean appeared and the guests started clapping and throwing rice at the newlyweds. After congratulating them, Sharon and Andy went back to the car to go to the restaurant where the wedding reception would take place. Andy was about to start the car when he turned to face her and asked with a smile, "You're ready for round two?"

"Sure, let's go." She answered returning the smile.

* * *

 **Please R &R: let me know what you think about it. I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you! :)**

 **Chapter 2 will be coming soon!**


	2. The Reception

**First of all, I would like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, favorited or followed my story. It means a lot to me and it encourages me to write more stories. Thank you so much.  
**

 **Here is the second and final chapter of this fic. I hope you'll like it.**

 **Again, special thanks to my** **Beta, eelise187!**

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was pretty short. Andy left the car in the parking lot and together they walked into the restaurant. Just as Sharon and Andy were about to walk past Sandra, she called him, "Oh Andy." They stopped and Andy turned to face her, Sandra added, "I forgot to tell you that Dan will be dancing with Nicole."

Sandra had just dropped the bomb. Sharon instantly read the hurt on Andy's face; she could see how the corners of his mouth tensed before he answered back, "What are you saying? I'm her father, I should be the one dancing with her…"

"Oh now you're her father? Now you care? You didn't attend the rehearsal and Dan and Nicole have been practicing this dance for weeks." Sandra snapped back.

The hurt on Andy's face was soon replaced by resignation. He looked down and Sharon could easily guess he was thinking, that he deserved all of this because of what he did in the past. It wasn't true though. He didn't deserve to be treated this way: yes, Andy could be a jerk sometimes, but deep down, he was a good and caring man.

"Please, can we just not do this now?" he whispered dejectedly.

"Why? You're afraid your _friend_ will find out what a lame husband and father you have been?"

Sandra didn't seem to want to give up and with every word coming out of her mouth she just kept hurting Andy. Sharon couldn't stand watching this scene and before Andy could respond, she stepped in and said with a firm tone, "Okay, enough! Andy knows he made mistakes in the past, but now he is here. He's here and he's trying to make things better and..."

"Trying is not enough." Sandra interrupted her.

Sandra had no idea who she was facing. She didn't know Sharon Raydor, the police captain. She didn't know that "Darth Raydor" was one of this woman's most famous nicknames, and she clearly had no clue that Sharon Raydor was the kind of person who always wanted to have the last word, especially in these types of situations.

"Did you ever give him a second chance or did you just decide that anything he does will never be enough?" Sharon answered back.

Sharon knew it wasn't her place to intervene, as she was a total stranger to this woman and this was a discussion between Andy and his ex-wife, but she couldn't stay silent. Especially since Andy was taking the brunt of the blow, and feeling more guilty than ever.

"This is none of your business." Sandra snapped.

"Andy is my business." She answered sternly, emphasizing every single word.

She didn't mean to make it sound that way, she wanted to add "on the professional side" but it somehow didn't fit in the sentence. What she wanted to say was that if that woman kept bashing Andy, she was worried he would take it very badly and could end up drinking again or having anger issues, and then putting his job at risk as well as the entire Major Crimes division.

As his boss she was worried about the impact it could have on his efficacy at work. As his friend she was simply worried all those criticisms would make him go into a downward spiral and that he would run away from his children again destroying everything he had been fighting for. She then turned to face him and added softly, "Andy…why don't we go inside?"

He nodded but didn't move. It was like he was suddenly devoid of strength. She threw one last death glare at Sandra before taking Andy by the hand and walking him away from his ex-wife. Neither of them spoke, they walked in silence hand in hand to the reception. She didn't want to let go of him as she felt that this connection was the only thing she could do to give him the strength to get through this portion of the evening. It was the only way to let him know that she was there with him and that he didn't have to go through this alone.

They entered the restaurant and took a look around. The place was full of round tables and decorated with thoughtful simplicity. The guests were beginning to sit and Sharon wondered where she and Andy were going to sit. It was obvious that even if he was the father of the bride, he wouldn't be sitting at the top table with the newlyweds and their parents as the table was already full. Andy directed Sharon's attention to the seating chart and they moved closer to read it. Nicole and Dean had labeled the tables with romantic movie titles: _Pretty Woman. Love Actually. Breakfast At Tiffany's. The Notebook. The Proposal,_ and…

"Lady and The Tramp, really?" he read, rolling his eyes. "They could have called it the _loser_ table."

Sharon smiled sadly and they went looking for their table. When they found their seats, three young people were already seated around the table. Andy and Sharon introduced themselves to the trio, learning that they were some Nicole and Dean's friends and then the couple sat down.

Only a few minutes passed before the newlyweds arrived and were formally introduced. Nicole and Dean entered hand in hand while their guests welcomed them with cheers and applause. When they stood in the middle of the room, Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect" started to play and they shared their first dance.

Sharon watched the couple, deeply moved and when the song ended, she noticed Dean taking a step back as Nicole's stepfather Dan came to dance with her. Stevie Wonder's song "Isn't she lovely" began to play as they began to dance across the empty dance floor. Sharon could tell that they had rehearsed the dance as it was more intricate than merely swaying back and forth. She then turned her attention to Andy who was looking down at his hands. She knew he was having a hard time and she couldn't imagine how he was feeling, how hurt he was that his daughter wasn't dancing with him at her wedding, but instead with her stepfather.

Sharon wasn't sure she could find the right words to make him feel better and without thinking any further, she took his left hand and squeezed it. He looked up to meet her gaze, surprised by her gesture, and they sat in silence looking at each other. She offered him an encouraging smile and he sighed, looking down again. She didn't let go of his hand and she wouldn't until this embarrassing daughter/stepfather dance ended. It was painful enough for her to watch it, let alone for Andy.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" he said interrupting her thoughts.

Sharon looked sadly at him and squeezed his hand again before letting go as the dance ended. Soon after this, the meal was served. They didn't talk much while eating, only exchanged a few words with the other guests at their table between the courses. They commented on the food, they discussed their jobs and then Nicole and Dean's friends explained how they first met the newlyweds and how they had become friends. The meal was almost over and Andy and Sharon were eating their fruit salad when Nicole joined them. She put a hand on her father's shoulder and greeted her friends before asking, "Having fun, guys?"

Everyone nodded, commenting on how beautiful the wedding and the reception were and Nicole smiled. She then moved closer to her father and looked him in the eyes before whispering, "Dad, about the dance with Dan, I…"

"Don't worry, Nicole. It's okay…" he interrupted his daughter, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"No, it's not Dad. You know that Dan is important to me, but you're my father, I love you and I want to dance with you too."

"Nicole, I didn't rehearse for the dance…"

"Oh come on, Dad. I don't care about rehearsal, I care about you and I want to share this moment with you." She cut him short, looking seriously at him.

Andy turned to look at Sharon. He was feeling unsure and was suddenly asking for her support. Sharon offered him an encouraging smile along with a slight nod of her head and he could tell that she was pushing him to dance with his daughter. Andy then looked again at Nicole, as he stood he held his arm out to her and with a huge smile asked, "So shall we dance?"

Nicole returned his smile with equal enthusiasm and took her father's arm before hitting the dance floor. Sharon could see Andy briefly talking to the DJ before rejoining his daughter at the center of the floor. The music started to play and Sharon immediately recognized the song. It was "My Wish" by the Rascal Flatts. Andy couldn't have chosen a better song. She saw him smile at his daughter before starting to dance with her. Even though she was standing far from them, Sharon could see the tears in Nicole's eyes and the happiness in Andy's. She couldn't help feeling happy for Andy as she was sure that this moment shared with his daughter would stay with him forever. Sharon saw him whispering something to Nicole who smiled through the tears and held him tight.

Sharon started tearing up in front of this beautiful scene and she cursed herself for being so emotional. At the end of the song, Nicole hugged her father and he kissed her hair before whispering something that made his daughter smile. He then let Dean take Nicole by the hand and dance with her as a new song began. Sandra and Dan joined the newlyweds on the dance floor and Andy stood for a few seconds alone, looking lost, before walking away, eyes to the floor.

 _If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

He didn't get far though because when he looked up, he noticed that Sharon had joined him. They stood face to face for a few seconds when Sharon finally said to him with a questioning smile, "Shall we dance?"

He looked at her surprised as she offered her hand to him. He took it and they walked toward the dance floor. Just before they reached the dance floor he stopped suddenly and faced her, whispering to her, "You don't have to do this."

Sharon merely tilted her head to the side with a soft smile, "You're right," then taking a determined step toward the rest of the dancers, "I don't have to, but I want to."

 _If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

She smiled at him and he drew her close, putting his right hand on her mid back while he was holding her right hand with his left. Sharon placed her left hand on his right arm and they slowly started to sway. He looked at her shyly and she blushed at their unusual closeness. She wasn't used to be this close to Andy, but when she saw him standing all alone on the dance floor, she couldn't bear the sight and she felt it was the right thing to do, to get up and dance with him.

 _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

She didn't regret it and even if they were awkwardly swaying, she was feeling comfortable in his arms. Sure, the song was a love song and she was feeling a bit embarrassed, but she decided not to pay too much attention to the music and resolved to just enjoy this moment for Andy.

 _If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

She was just hoping she wasn't too clumsy: she didn't remember the last time she danced with a man, but it sure was a lifetime ago. For that matter she didn't remember the last time she was standing so close to a man either.

"I'm not really very good at dancing." He said apologetically.

"Better than me for sure." She answered with a shy smile.

"Oh come on, you're doing great, Sharon."

 _I never know what the future brings,_

 _But I know you are here with me now_

She smiled and she looked down for a few seconds as she felt her cheeks flushing. When she met his eyes again, she told him, "Your dance with Nicole was such a beautiful and moving moment…"

"Don't tell me you cried again?" he teased her, alluding to the fact she had teared up during the wedding vows.

She swatted his arm playfully and he offered her one of his best Andy Flynn smiles before she light heartedly told him, "You're such a jerk."

He laughed in response and she smiled back. She couldn't help but feel amazed at how much they had changed. She would have never thought three years ago that she would be a friend to, let alone dancing with, Andy Flynn, the one and only Lieutenant that used to drive her crazy, who disrespected her and mocked her constantly. She remembered his violent and aggressive manners and she found it difficult to believe that the man standing in front of her this evening, and being a perfect gentleman, was the same person.

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

"Thank you." He suddenly told her, interrupting her thoughts.

She frowned and threw him a questioning look before smiling and answering, "You're aware of the fact that I didn't mean it as a compliment?"

She loved teasing him and she knew he enjoyed too. This was part of their relationship and Andy was a master at banter while she was just trying to keep up with him.

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

"Come on, you really think I'm that stupid?" he asked her grinning. "I was referring to the dance comment…."

"Oh well, this one I meant as a compliment." She cut him short, smiling.

Sharon felt as if he wanted to add something more but she had accidentally interrupted him. He looked at her and opened his mouth about to speak again but nothing came out. He quickly looked down, pretending he was just checking his feet to be sure he didn't step on her toes. He was so clumsy this could have easily happened, but he was glad it didn't. She squeezed his arm and he looked up again. He could tell she was asking him with her eyes if he was alright, so he just smiled at her to reassure her that he was indeed doing just fine.

More people joined the dance floor, but Sharon and Andy didn't pay attention to them. They suddenly forgot about everything that was going on around them as they continued dancing. Even the music seemed distant to their ears, the muffled lyrics barely audible as they were getting lost into each other's eyes. It was like they were looking at each other for the first time, seeing more than what they usually saw at work. They weren't the Captain and the Lieutenant anymore, it had nothing to do with sticking to the rules or following orders, this was nothing work-related. They were letting go of their professional personas and showing a more private side of themselves.

Sharon started noticing things she usually didn't pay attention to at work, like how his face lit up when he smiled and some little wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes, softening his expression even more. Andy on the other hand wasn't sure he had noticed before how green her eyes were, a very particular shade of green that totally mesmerized him. Her eyes were so meaningful and the revelation almost completely disarmed him while wrapped up in the moment.

 _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

It took them a few seconds to realize that the song was over. They stood holding each other and they smiled embarrassed when they noticed it. Sharon brushed her fingers across his arm as she finally let go of him while Andy put his hands in his pockets before saying, joking, "Well, I think I've danced enough for the night."

Sharon laughed in agreement and the pair headed back to their table while most of the guests were continuing to dance. She suddenly sensed him getting tense and she noticed he was looking back at the dance floor. She didn't have the time to ask him what was going on as she felt his hand in her back as he slowly guided her back to their table.

They sat at the table in silence, watching as the wedding party had moved on to the dance floor. Sharon noticed a change in Andy and couldn't quite understand what happened that made him all of the sudden so quiet and tense. She hoped it had nothing to do with their dance. She leaned forward trying to catch his eyes before asking him with a serious tone, "Andy, are you okay?"

He didn't answer at first as he kept staring in the opposite. She began to doubt he had even heard her speak and she was about to repeat her question when he asked, "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"No, not at all…" she quickly answered, shaking her head as she stood.

Andy led them through a side door that opened to a small garden. They didn't talk and just kept walking until they found a bench and sat down. They sat in a comfortable silence and Sharon closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh breeze through her hair. It was a beautiful night and in addition to the festive lights that illuminated the place, there were a few lanterns with candles all around the garden, creating a magical and intimate atmosphere. Sharon opened her eyes again and turned to look at Andy who was staring blankly into space. She put a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "Andy, are you alright?"

"I've deserved all this." He simply said, still looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Everything you have seen this evening…" he answered and finally turned to look at her, "I've deserved it."

"Andy…"

"No, don't Sharon. Don't try to tell me otherwise." He paused before taking a deep breath and whispered, "I've hurt my family, Sharon. My ex-wife, my children… I was never there for them. Nicole and Matt have seen me at my worst, they have seen their father drunk and they were only kids. And Sandra… she spent our married life making up excuses to justify every mistake I made, trying to hide the truth and to protect our children… They have walked through hell because of me… So what you've seen today, I clearly deserved it. I deserved being replaced by Dan, I deserved the nasty comments Sandra said to me, the glares people were throwing at me. I deserved it all… I'm definitely not a good person."

"Andy," Sharon sighed as she reached out a calming hand to rest on his forearm, "yes you've made mistakes in the past, but there's no way you're not a good person. You're a caring, selfless man…"

"You shouldn't be taking my side, Sharon."

"Is it because of what I said to Sandra? I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have stepped in, I was out of line but I couldn't just stand silent and watch…"

Andy shook his head and lifted his hand motioning for her to stop talking, "I appreciate what you've done for me, really, Sharon I do and I had to admit that you surprised me a little here…" he added with a smile that didn't last long as it was soon replaced by a smirk. "But I'm sorry I put you through all this."

"Andy, I've already told you that you didn't put me through anything. I was the one to offer you my company… and I'm glad I came."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked suddenly worn-out and he asked her, defeated, "Why do you keep defending me nevertheless? Sharon, let's face it, I'm no different than Jack. What he did to you and your kids, I did to Sandra and my children."

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard Andy mention Jack. Jack had broken her into so many pieces that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to put them all back together. She was still hurting and she was still having a hard time controlling her emotions when it came to Jack. She remembered too well what it was to be married to the man. She remembered the sleepless nights with her lying fully awake in bed, waiting for him to come home, or wondering if he would actually come home. She remembered him opening the door so drunk he could barely stand and she would have to take him to bed, silently praying that all this would end soon. She remembered the fights and all the excuses she came up with to protect Emily and Ricky. She remembered her children's eyes, the fear in them when they happened to hear their parents fight or raise their voices. She remembered all the tears she cried hiding in her bedroom. She did remember everything. She sighed and could feel the pain in her chest at the memories, but when she looked at Andy, she didn't see Jack and she wanted him to know that.

"You are _nothing_ like Jack." She said, emphasizing the word _nothing_. "You share an addiction and it's the only thing you two have in common, but other than this, you are two very different men…and in this story, you're definitely the good one."

He looked her in the eyes as he was weighing her words, unsure of if he should believe her or not. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he lowered his head and said, "I don't deserve your compassion, Sharon."

Sharon took a deep breath as she started feeling irritated. She knew he was hurting but him being so stubborn and not listening to her was about to drive her crazy. "Andy, now you listen." She said a bit too firmly compared to how she wanted to make it sound.

He looked up to meet her eyes, bewildered. He clearly didn't expect her to use such a blunt tone with him and he was kind of afraid of what she would say next.

When she understood she had his attention again, her face and tone softened and she continued, "Andy, you made a lot of mistakes and I won't be the one denying it. You did hurt your family and God knows how much I understand your ex-wife because I know too well what she has been through. I can understand her anger and resentment because I am myself still angry at Jack…but here's the difference. In all these years, Jack did _nothing_ to change. He didn't even try, Andy. He didn't fight his addiction, actually he just added one: when he isn't drinking, he is gambling. I have to beg him every time to call his children, to stay in touch with them. Actually begging is not the word, I have threatened him, I have blackmailed him for my children's sake because they do need their father. But he's a coward, he has no interest in changing… and gosh, you've witnessed it, every time we meet, it's all about hurting each other… Do you recognize yourself in anything I've said?"

"Sharon, I…"

"Wait." She interrupted him, raising her hand. "And there's you, Andy. You've been strong enough to quit drinking… and it has been 16 years since your last drink and you should be very proud of yourself, Andy, because I am."

He smiled lightly at her as she kept on, "You're trying, Andy, you're trying very hard. Sandra may not see how much you've changed because she's blinded by anger, but I'm sure your children notice it. You're trying your best with them and yes, you lost a lot of time, you've lost moments of your children's lives that will never come back, but you are here now and you want to make things better. You came to Nicole's wedding and I saw how happy she was when she first saw you. You did the right thing even if it may be painful for you being here, but you put your children's wellbeing and happiness first and that's what a good parent does."

Andy nodded silently; processing every word she was saying. He felt moved by her encouraging words and he wondered what he had done to deserve someone like Sharon Raydor. Three years ago he wondered if he had done something awful to deserve her rulebook, but now he was left to ask himself quite the opposite and he felt deep down that he was lucky to have her by his side.

"You have no idea how much I've prayed for Jack to change just like you did. God gave me the strength to forgive him and to give him a second chance. Once… well several times actually. Sandra may have not gotten here yet because she's still hurting, but when she gets there, she will realize how much progress you've made and what a different man you are… I, on the other hand, gave up on Jack a long time ago because there was just nothing I could do to make him change. He just didn't want to and me and my children weren't a valid reason for him to even try to be a better man…"

When she said that last sentence, her voice was slightly shaking and she wasn't able to stop a tear from escaping from her left eye. It silently ran down her cheek and she cursed herself for still having trouble talking about Jack. This time, she was the one to look away and she focused on an abstract point in front of her in an attempt to calm down her breathing and to make the lump in her throat disappear. She suddenly felt Andy's hand take hers and she looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rehash the past…" he whispered sincerely.

She quickly wiped away her single tear and looked up to meet his gaze before answering,

"It's okay. I... I just want you to stop beating yourself up. You're doing great and I'm going to repeat what I've said to you before: I'm very proud of you, Andy."

"Thank you, Sharon. For everything. For your encouraging words, for coming with me, for your support… Heck, I wouldn't have done it without you."

"You can count on me, Andy. I'm here for you. I know we had a shaky start and we weren't exactly the best of friends then, but…"

"That belongs to the past, Sharon. You can count on me as well..." he interrupted her with a smile.

Sharon smiled back and shivered. Her stole wasn't enough to keep her warm in the cooling evening temperatures. She tried to cover her arms the best that she could, but wasn't very successful. Before she could rearrange the garment again, Andy had taken off his blazer and had put it on her shoulders. Sharon looked at him surprised once again by how gentlemanly he was and said, "No Andy, you'll be cold."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy." He answered, grinning.

She smiled and thanked him before adjusting the blazer on her shoulders. She immediately felt warmer and she relaxed once again. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, her left shoulder lightly touching his right shoulder, simply enjoying the silence of a beautiful night. She then heard Andy sigh and when she looked at him, he told her, "By the way, speaking of the past, I'm sorry for that stupid drawing I made of you back in your division babysitting days."

"I can't say you are particularly skilled in the drawing department…" she answered back, grinning.

"Oh that's because I didn't apply myself in doing it…" he said with a huge smile. "I can be quite an artist, you know."

"Oh I bet." She answered, holding back her laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, pretending to look hurt.

He crossed his arms over his chest and had his best Andy Flynn puppy dog face, waiting for her to answer and Sharon couldn't hold her laughter any longer. She started laughing and Andy looked at her bewildered, "Hey woman, I've just given you my jacket and that's all I get? Do something nice, they say…"

She rolled her eyes and he couldn't pretend anymore. He started laughing too and she smacked lightly his arm chuckling, "You're such an idiot."

"Geez, thanks. Do you want to pay me another compliment?"

"Hum…no." she answered with a smirk, shaking her head negatively. "I think I've given enough compliments to you for the night… well actually for the whole month."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and he smiled before looking at his watch, "It's getting late… maybe we should go back inside, say goodbye and go home…"

She nodded and Andy got up. He offered his hand to her and helped her to get up too. They slowly walked back inside and Sharon gave the blazer back to Andy. They saw that the newlyweds had already cut the cake. It didn't bother Sharon as she was feeling full and she wasn't sure she could eat anything at the moment. She hoped that it wouldn't bother Andy and when she saw him smiling, she assumed it was fine for him too.

They then saw Nicole and Dean walking around the place and chatting with their guests. Andy walked toward them followed closely by Sharon, and when Nicole saw them, she smiled as Andy said, "Nicole, it's getting late and we're working tomorrow, so Sharon and I had better get going."

"I understand, Dad. I hope you two had a pleasant evening despite of…"

"It was perfect." Andy answered, interrupting her daughter. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"I'm so very happy you came, Dad. It meant the world to me…" she told him hugging him tight.

Andy hugged his daughter back and kissed her head before whispering to her, "I wouldn't have missed it, honey…"

They broke apart and Nicole looked around. She then motioned to the photographer to come closer before saying to her father, "Oh just before you leave…let's take a picture together…" Sharon took a few steps back but Nicole turned to her and added, "With you too, Sharon."

"Oh I… hum… I don't think…" she fumbled for words, feeling uneasy.

"Please. I insist." Nicole cut her short as the younger woman reached out smiling to pull

Sharon in closer.

They posed for the pictures. Dean joined them too holding Nicole by the hand. Andy was standing next to his daughter hugging her with his right arm while he put his left hand on Sharon's side, drawing her closer. He looked at her to be sure she was fine with it and when she smiled, he relaxed and looked in the photographer's direction. A few pictures were taken before Andy and Sharon said goodbye to the newlyweds, congratulating them again. They started to walk away when Nicole called, "Oh, Sharon."

Sharon looked at Andy, surprised. She then turned around and took a few steps back in Nicole's direction while Andy informed her that he would be looking for his son to say goodbye to him. Sharon joined Nicole and the younger woman said to her, "I just wanted to thank you, I really appreciate what you've done for my father…"

"Oh Nicole, I didn't do anything." Sharon answered back with a smile.

"I know Dad very well and I know that it wasn't easy for him to come here…"

"But he did it because he loves you very much."

"Thank you for standing by his side. I'm glad he wasn't alone today."

Sharon simply smiled and Nicole surprised her by hugging her. She didn't expect Andy's daughter to hug her so it took her a few seconds to react and to hug her back. When Nicole let go of her, Sharon smiled at her, said goodbye and walked away. She joined Andy who was waiting for her with a questioning look. She just smiled to reassure him as she put a hand on his shoulder. They walked out and got in the car. The drive went by in companionable silence as they were both tired and lost in their thoughts of this long evening.

When Andy stopped the car outside of Sharon's condo, he turned to face her and said sincerely, "I really owe you one, Sharon."

She squeezed his hand, smiling before getting out of the car. She was about to close the car door when she told him with a shy smile, "I could definitely use the company when it is Emily or Ricky's turn to get married."

"You can count on me then. Goodnight _Captain_." He said grinning at his choice of words.

"Goodnight _Lieutenant_."

She closed the door smiling and walked away. She saw Andy leave once she got inside and while she was waiting for the elevator, she smiled thinking about the whole evening and despite of what she thought a few hours ago, she had no trouble now in reaffirming that yes, she did indeed like weddings.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think about it. I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you! :)**


End file.
